When Rainy Days
by Princess NaSa
Summary: Sakura terjebak hujan lebat di halte bersama Naruto, pemuda yang ia sukai sejak di Tokyo Junior High School. Semua memori silam yang pernah mereka lalui terlintas di benak Sakura. "Berarti kalau aku menyukai Sakura-chan dan percaya kalau Sakura-chan juga bisa menyukaiku, aku harus mengejar Sakura-chan ya." Apa mereka akan bersatu di saat hari hujan? atau tetap mengubur perasaan?


Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship & Romance

Warning : AU, oneshoot gaje, mungkin miss typo, fic pertama, dan mungkin masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.

Happy Reading :)

Don't Like Don't Read

When Rainy Days

Langit yang cerah berubah menjadi gelap, mentari kini tertutupi oleh awan hitam yang menandakan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Benar saja hanya dalam hitungan detik hujan langsung mengguyuri tanah-tanah yang gersang, semua orang langsung berlarian untuk berteduh, entah kenapa hujan kali ini benar-benar lebat seperti akan terjadi badai saja. Hujan kadang membuat orang senang dan kadang membuat orang sedih, kadang membuat orang bahagia dan kadang juga membuat orang sengsara, semuanya tergantung dari situasi dan kondisi orang tersebut. Bukan hanya itu, kadang ada orang yang senang dengan hujan dan ada kalanya orang membencinya.

Seperti seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang sedang duduk di kursi barisan paling belakang dalam sebuah bus. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela di sebelah kirinya, ia mendesah kecil, sepertinya hujan kali ini ia tidak menyukainya, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup, dijemput pun sepertinya tidak memungkinkan, ia yakin hujan kali ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Bus yang ditumpangi oleh gadis berambut soft pink itu pun berhenti di sebuah halte, ia pun turun dari bus tersebut dan langsung duduk di bangku halte yang sudah tersedia, malang betul nasibnya, duduk di bangku halte sendirian tanpa ada yang menemaninya. Apalagi dari tadi guntur terdengar bersahut-sahutan ria memekakkan telinga yang mendengarnya. Ia terus merutuki nasibnya sekarang, sendirian hanya ditemani guntur yang terus menyambar-nyambar sedari tadi, ditambah lagi hujan yang benar-benar lebat, yang ia yakini akan berlangsung sangat lama, itu benar-benar menyedihkan.

Ia melirik jam tangan pinknya, memang ini belum terlalu sore, malah mungkin bisa dikatakan masih siang, pukul 2 siang memang belum terlalu sore, bukan?. Tapi tetap saja ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat, ia merindukan kasurnya yang sangat nyaman untuk tidur. Jarang-jarang ia bisa pulang siang seperti ini, biasanya ia akan sampai di rumah pukul 5 sore, tapi sepertinya kami-sama sedang tak memihaknya hari ini, ia harus bersabar menunngu sampai hujan reda, mungkin kalau hanya beberapa menit ia bisa mentolerir, tapi gimana ceritanya kalau harus sampai satu jam menunggu ?! bisa mati kedinginan ia di sini. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Sasori, kakak sepupunya paling tidak suka menunggu dan membuat orang lain menunggu, kegiatan yang paling membosankan di dunia sepertinya memang menunggu.

Gadis itu hanya memandang lurus ke depan, terpaku pada rintikan jarum air yang menghujam bumi, melamun? Ya, mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Namun tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri, mungkin karena cuaca sangat dingin, ya, semoga saja memang karena itu!. Tapi suasana memang terlihat mencekam dengan langit gelap seperti di film-film horror, belum lagi jalanan yang mulai sepi, paling juga hanya ada beberapa pengendara motor yang melintas di hadapannya, keadaan ini persis seperti salah satu film horror yang ia lihat.

Lagi-lagi ia mengkhayal tentang film horror, dimana tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya dan ketika ia menengok, dibelakangnya ada sesosok hantu dengan wajah hancur menyeringai kepadanya, ia rasa berhalusinasi seperti itu saat keadaan mendukung seperti ini, bukanlah ide yang bagus, bukannya mengurangi rasa takutnya, malahan menambah ketakutannya. Ya meskipun ia adalah pemegang sabuk hitam karate di sekolahnya, Tokyo Vocation High School, tapi tetap saja ia hanyalah seorang gadis remaja yang punya rasa takut, lagipula apa kemampuan karate bisa mengusir hantu?!.

"Sakura-chan." Panggilan dari seseorang membuatnya semakin merinding, oh ayolah apakah halusinasinya akan menjadi kenyataan, kalau iya, tadi ia memilih untuk tidak mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak, dan hell , ia tidak menyangka ia juga terkenal di dunia hantu, sampai hantu itu tau namanya! mungkin di sekolahnya atau lebih tepat di kelasnya ia memang terkenal dengan gadis jutek, tapi ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahkan ada hantu yang mengenalnya!. Rasa-rasanya ia belum pernah berkenalan dengan satu hantu pun?! Oh, sepertinya gadis pinky ini yang ternyata bernama Sakura harus menghentikan pikiran-pikiran konyolnya! hantu? yang benar saja?! mana mungkin!.

"Sakura-chan." Lagi-lagi ada yang memanggilnya, tapi kalau didengar secara seksama, sepertinya ia kenal dengan pemilik suara ini. Dengan berat hati dan sangat perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara tadi untuk memastikan apakah itu suara hantu atau manusia atau mungkin lebih sial lagi kalau itu adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa! Oh kami-sama tolonglah Sakura, ia belum siap untuk mati, ia masih ingin tidur di kasurnya yang empuk.

'Sakura bodoh apa yang kau pikirkan! Mana mungkin seorang malaikat maut memanggil kliennya dengan nada lembut seperti itu!...tunggu… lembut!' batin Sakura. Yang tadinya menoleh dengan sangat perlahan, sekarang ia tanpa ba bi bu lagi langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara tadi.

"Na..Naruto!" Reflek Sakura berteriak dan langsung bangun dari duduknya, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan manik mata sapphire sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Ternyata yang tadi ia kira hantu atau malaikat maut adalah temannya ketika di Tokyo Elementary School dan di Tokyo Junior High School, bodohnya ia menyagka temannya sendiri adalah hantu.

"Hei, Sakura-chan, kenapa? seperti melihat hantu saja!" Pemuda bernama Naruto itu terlihat bingung dengan reaksi temannya, memang dia memanggilnya terlalu keras? Rasanya tidak! Andai Naruto tahu, kalau Sakura memang berfikir bahwa dirinya hantu dan yang lebih parah lagi adalah seorang malaikat maut.

"Gomen, kau mengagetkanku, sedang apa?" tanya Sakura mencoba menetralkan rasa kagetnya belum lagi jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar.

"Hah? benarkah? Aku kira tadi kau mendengar suara motorku yang menghampirimu! Gomen ne kalau begitu, Sakura-chan." Tunggu, apa dia bilang! motor? motor? Sakura langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat sesuatu yang ada di belakang Naruto, damn! Apa ia sudah terlalu dalam melamun sampai-sampai tidak sadar ada suara motor yang menghampirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena tidak menyadari kehadiranmu" sahut Sakura lagi-lagi mencoba menahan malu, ah sepertinya memang hujan kali ini benar-benar menyebalkan, dan semoga saja cuaca dingin ini bisa membantunya untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya. Setidaknya agar dia tidak berpikiran kalau Sakura blushing karena menahan malu.

Mengabaikan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan aneh dan bingung, ia lebih memilih duduk kembali dan meneruskan lamunannya. Lagi-lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya Sakura merutuki nasibnya, menunggu hujan reda dan kilat menyambar-nyambar dengan seorang yang bahkan pernah hinggap di hatinya, mungkin sampai sekarang pemuda di sampingnya yang juga telah duduk di sebelahnya masih ada di hatinya. Pasti menurut kalian itu adalah hal menyenangkan!. Ditemani orang yang kita sukai-ralat mungkin lebih tepat kita cintai-adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi kalian salah besar, bagaimana pun juga pemuda itu telah memiliki tambatan hati! senang? salah besar! ironis? iya.

Sakura mengingat-ingat kenangan-kenangannya dengan pemuda ini, ketika di TES ia dikenal sebagai anak yang cukup pintar, karena itulah meskipun Naruto berbeda kelas dengannya, tapi mereka saling mengenal. Ia ingat ketika wali kelas sekaligus guru matematikanya memberi tugas, dan memperbolehkan bekerjasama dengan kelas lain, Naruto dan teman-temannya meminta bantuan kepadanya, tapi berhubung Sakura memang pelit ia enggan untuk memberikan jawabannya kepada yang lain, apalagi bukan teman sekelas, hingga akhirnya Naruto mengejarnya dan mencoba mengambil bukunya.

Setelah lulus dari TES, mereka masuk ke TJHS, di TJHS mereka menjadi teman sekelas, membuat mereka semakin dekat saja. Sakura ingat dulu waktu ia baru beberapa bulan sekolah di TJHS, ia sakit di kelas, lalu Naruto dan Kiba salah satu teman sekelasnya ketika di TES yang membantunya ke UKS bersama Tenten teman sebangku Sakura waktu di TJHS. Entah kenapa ia rasa Naruto sangat peduli padanya. Di samping kepeduliannya, Naruto juga sering membuatnya kesal, waktu mereka satu kelompok dalam tugas diskusi yang diberikan, dia malah bercanda dengan Kiba, padahal mereka kan tidak satu kelompok, tentu saja itu membuat Sakura mengamuk ria.

Entah hobi atau apa, Naruto memang senang mengganggunya, ia ingat betul waktu pelajaran IPS, ia sedang membaca novel sembunyi-sembunyi agar tak ketahuan Iruka-sensei, Naruto malah mengusik kesenangannya itu dengan berkata 'perhatiin guru dong woy' benar-benar menyebalkan!. Dan lihat, setelah Sakura kembali memperhatikan apa yang disampaikan Iruka-sensei, sekarang giliran dia yang enak-enakan ngobrol dengan Gaara. 'dasar rubah durian, sialan!' pikir Sakura, akhirnya dengan nada mengejek ia pun membalas Naruto dengan perkataan yang sama, tapi malah dia hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

Tapi itu semua berubah ketika kelas 9 awal, sepulang dari liburan bersama satu sekolah ke pantai, semenjak saat itu hubungan mereka merenggang, entah Sakura yang menjauhi Naruto, entah Naruto yang menjauhi Sakura. Bahkan Sakura pun bingung, siapa yang menjauh, ia terus mengingat-ingat hal apa yang membuat mereka menjauh, tapi tak terlintas jawaban barang satu pun.

Meskipun begitu, Sakura masih tidak mengerti, karena Naruto sering kali tertangkap basah memperhatikannya dalam diam, seperti saat itu, saat ia, Tenten, Temari, dan Amaru sedang berjalan menuju kelas sehabis dari kantin. Temari bilang padanya bahwa di atas tepatnya di balkon depan kelasnya, maklum kelas mereka di lantai atas, Naruto sedang memerhatikan mereka dengan senyumannya dan eksperesi yang tak Temari mengerti. Tapi saat ia menengok ke atas dia malah memalingkan wajahnya.

Bukan hanya itu, waktu itu, ketika kelas mereka diberi kepercayaan untuk menjadi petugas upacara untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum lulus, mereka berlatih bersama. Sakura menjadi pembawa acara, dan Naruto menjadi pemimpin upacara, tapi karena yang menjadi pengibar bendera kurang satu orang laki-laki lagi, semua siswa malah beribut ria, dan saling mendorong satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya semua tertawa bersama, dan tanpa sengaja manik emerald Sakura bertemu dengan manik sapphire Naruto, melihat Sakura tertawa lepas, Naruto tersenyum tulus kepadanya.

Sakura benar-benar tersiksa dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia merasa benar-benar kehilangan pemuda itu, ia rindu saat-saat mereka bercanda bersama, saat Naruto menjailinya, ia bingung sebenarnya apa yang tengah ia rasakan, tapi kenyataan pahit membuatnya sadar apa yang ia rasakan. Shikamaru anak pintar di kelas, namun pemalas dan juga sekaligus sahabat Naruto bilang bahwa Naruto sudah punya pacar, hati Sakura tiba-tiba mencelos dan merasakan sesak yang luar biasa, ia sadar bahwa ia telah menyukai orang yang sempat dekat dengannya itu.

Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, ia sudah jauh dengannya, belum lagi sekarang dia sudah memiliki kekasih, dan akhirnya ia memilih melupakan pemuda pirang itu, setidaknya itu berhasil sampai awal kelas 11, setengah tahun yang lalu tepatnya. Naruto kembali berhubungan dengannya lewat email, dan sering bertemu ketika hendak naik bus sambil melempar senyum satu sama lain, membuat perasaannya muncul kembali, dan semakin memperdalam perasaannya, yang ia yakini sekarang sudah berubah menjadi cinta.

Ada satu momen lagi yang membuat Sakura ingin tertawa, ketika semua siswa daftar ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, ia memasuki Tokyo Vocation High School dan Naruto masuk ke Tokyo Senior High School, karena kebetulan Shikamaru daftar ke sekolah yang sama dengan Sakura, jadi dia tahu Sakura masuk kelas apa. Bukan itu yang membuat Sakura sweatdrop ria, tapi Naruto yang menanyakan kepada Shikamaru, Sakura kelas apa, padahal jelas-jelas di samping Shikamaru, ia sedang mengobrol dengan Temari, lalu kenapa Naruto tak bertanya langsung kepadanya saja, konyol, pikir Sakura waktu itu. Tapi tak dipungkiri, gadis pinky itu senang, setidaknya ia tahu bahwa pemuda pirang itu masih peduli padanya.

Dan ada satu kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Tenten yang selalu ia ingat. Tenten bilang Naruto menjawab 'soalnya tidak seru dan tidak menyenangkan sih sehari saja nggak jailin Sakura-chan' ketika Tenten bertanya kenapa Naruto tak bosan-bosan membuat masalah dengannya. Menurut Sakura itu bukanlah alasan yang logis, lalu Sakura berpikir apa sekarang hari-hari pemuda itu tidak seru dan tidak menyenangkan, semenjak mereka merenggang, rasanya ingin menanyakan itu, namun ia juga tak mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan bertanya yang aneh-aneh.

Jadi benar bukan kata ironis sangat cocok untuk Sakura? ayolah ia takut sangat-sangat takut kalau perasaannya akan jauh lebih dalam dan dalam lagi pada pemuda dengan cengiran rubah di sampingnya, setelah bertemu di halte ini. Bukankah dengan email dan senyumannya saja bisa memperdalam perasaannya! apalagi kalau sampai bertemu, atau bahkan terlibat dalam suatu perbincangan.

'Aaarrgghhh~ sepertinya ini memang hari yang buruk, entah kenapa aku jadi membenci hujan, padahalkan aku ini salah satu hujan lovers, ini semua gara-gara pemuda sialan di sebelahku' rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura-chan." Rasanya baru saja Sakura merutuk dalam hati, dan berharap agar tidak terlibat dalam satu perbincangan pun, namun hari ini benar-benar hari sialnya, semua yang ia harapkan tak membuahkan hasil apa pun.

"Sakura-chan aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." ujar naruto kembali walaupun Sakura tak menanggapi perkataannya barusan. Sakura hanya menengok sebentar dan menganggukan kepalanya sembari tersenyum ke arah pemuda yang mendiami hatinya itu, lalu kembali memilih melihat rintikan hujan di hadapannya. Bukan apa-apa ia tak mau terpesona pada pemuda ini.

"Sakura-chan, menurutmu apa yang harus seorang laki-laki lakukan bila menyukai seorang perempuan yang belum tentu menyukainya juga?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik sebentar ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung, memang Naruto pikir ia ini laki-laki! seharusnya ia tanya saja pada teman laki-laki sekelasnya. Tapi daripada menanyakan hal bodoh itu yang mungkin akan memperlebar dan memperlama pembicaraan, ia lebih memilih menjawabnya saja. Setelah itu, ia harap Naruto akan segera pergi dari tempat ini, rasanya ia lebih memilih sendirian di sini, meskipun sedikit ketakutan, daripada harus bersama pemuda pirang ini, yang membuatnya ingat memori-memori silam.

"Menurutku harus mengejarnya kalau laki-laki itu percaya bahwa dia bisa membuat perempuan itu menyukainya, tapi dia harus menyerah kalau dia tidak percaya bahwa dia bisa membuatnya menyukainya. Karena semuanya berawal dari kepercayaan dirinya sendiri." jawab Sakura panjang lebar tanpa menolehkan sedikitpun kepalanya ke arah Naruto.

"Berarti kalau aku menyukai Sakura-chan dan percaya kalau Sakura-chan juga bisa menyukaiku, aku harus mengejar Sakura-chan ya."

Deg…

Satu kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto membuat darahnya bekumpul di wajah cantik nan jelita miliknya, ia yakin wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang ini. Tak tahukah Naruto, perkataannya barusan bisa membuat Sakura melayang dan jatuh di saat yang bersamaan? tak tahukah Naruto, Sakura sangat berharap apa yang dikatakannya itu benar adanya bukan hanya sekedar perumpamaan? tak tahukah Naruto, bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat melayang dan jatuh di saat yang bersamaan? Sakit..sesak..senang..sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Bagaimanapun Sakura mengakui bahwa ia memang mencintai Naruto.

Rasanya ia ingin pergi saja dari tempat ini menerjang ribuan air hujan di depannya, ia tak peduli bila harus sakit karena itu, karena hatinya jauh lebih tersiksa bila harus terus bersama pemuda ini. Baru saja akan pamit pada pemuda di sampingnya, Naruto sudah menarik tangannya untuk berdiri. Cukup! pemuda pirang ini sudah benar-benar membuat hatinya tak karuan, kalau terus begini ketakutannya akan perasaannya yang bisa semakin dalam akan benar-benar terjadi.

Sakura ingin sekali menarik pergelangan tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Naruto, tapi rasanya ia terlau lelah, entah lelah karena apa, tapi rasanya ia tak punya tenaga untuk sekedar menarik pergelangannya tersebut. Ia hanya memandangi wajah Naruto yang sedang melihat rintikan hujan, pemuda ini benar-benar berubah, semakin tampan dan manis. Sakura pun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak dia tidak boleh terus terpesona pada pemuda pirang ini.

"Sakura-chan sepertinya sekarang hujan sudah tak terlalu lebat, biar kuantar kau pulang, ini sudah hampir pukul setengah 4 sore." Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sakura hanya mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat rintikan hujan, meskipun dari tadi ia seperti melihat rintikan hujan tersebut, tapi sebenarnya ia sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sampai tak sadar hujan tak selebat tadi. Lalu ia pun melirik jam tangan pinknya, benar apa yang Naruto bilang ini sudah hampir pukul setengah 4 sore, berarti sudah hampir satu setengah jam ia menunggu di sini. Tak terasa ternyata ia kuat juga menunggu selama itu dengan lamunan-lamunannya.

Tapi, tak tahukah Sakura, sebenarnya hujan sudah tak selebat sebelumnya dari tadi? tak tahukah Sakura, Naruto sengaja memberitahukannya sekarang agar bisa lebih lama lagi berduaan seperti ini dengannya? dan tak ingatkah Sakura, sebenarnya rumah Naruto berlawanan dari rumahnya? itu artinya rumah Naruto sebelum halte ini, jadi untuk apa Naruto jauh-jauh ke halte ini?. Itu karena Naruto melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang dia yakini temannya itu turun dari bus, dia tak mau melihat gadis itu sendirian di tengah hujan seperti ini.

"Tak usah Naruto, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Sakura pun menolak ajakan Naruto untuk diantar pulang, bukan apa-apa memang niatnya ia ingin segera pergi dari hadapan pemuda ini sebelum perasaannya terbaca. Sepintar apapun kita menyembunyikan perasaan, tapi kalau kelamaan bersama orang yang kita cintai pasti akan menimbulkan efek yang berbeda, salah tingkah misalnya, tidak, Sakura tak mau Naruto mengetahui perasaannya.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan, kalau kau nekad jalan tetap saja akan basah kuyup."

"Memang apa bedanya kalau aku naik motor denganmu? sama saja akan terkena air hujan, kan?" Sakura pun bertanya dengan nada meremehkan, ia berharap Naruto tak akan memaksanya lagi setelah ini. Sakura hanya bisa menautkan alisnya saat Naruto berjalan ke arah motornya dan mengambil sesuatu sepertinyan itu sebuah jas hujan.

"Sakura-chan pakai ini pasti tidak kehujanan." ucap Naruto sambil memakaikan jas hujan tersebut pada Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menahan napas, jaraknya dengan Naruto terlalu dekat, bahkan ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas pemuda di hadapannya ini. Tidak, ini akan berefek tidak baik untuk tubuh dan jantungnya, ia merasakan jantungnya berdentam sangat keras, ia juga yakin pasti sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah padam.

Kami-sama sebegitu sialnyakah Sakura hari ini? yang ia harapkan adalah pemuda ini menjauh darinya bukan malahan sedekat ini dengannya. Bagaimana kalau sampai Naruto mendengar detak jantungnya yang sedang berdentam dengan sangat kerasnya, itu mungkin terjadi, kan? lagipula jaraknya dengan Naruto tinggal beberapa centi lagi.

Tapi Sakura tak perlu takut, karena pemuda di hadapannya juga sedang sibuk dengan jutaan kupu-kupu yang terasa berterbangan di rongga dadanya serta detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdetak dengan begitu cepatnya seakan mau copot dari tempatnya. Kalau Sakura mau lihat sebentar saja wajah Naruto, pasti ia melihat garis-garis merah di pipi pemuda ini. Begitupun sebaliknya, andai Naruto mau lihat sebentar saja seperti apa wajah Sakura sekarang, pasti ia akan bisa melihat betapa manisnya Sakura ketika memerah. Tapi sayang keduanya sibuk dengan jantung dan perasaannya masing-masing.

Sakura bingung dengan gelagat Naruto, sepertinya jas hujan sudah terpakai rapi di tubuhnya, semua kancing di belakang pun seperti sudah selesai disematkan. Tapi kenapa Naruto tak kunjung berhenti memeluknya dan masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu sebelah kanannya. Ia ingin menyadarkan Naruto, tapi ia takut Naruto akan tersinggung. Tapi sepertinya ia memang harus menyadarkannya, sudah 5 menit berlalu tapi Naruto tak berkutik sedikitpun.

"Naruto apa belum selesai? kalau belum, biar aku saja yang menyelesaikannya." Akhirnya Sakura pun mengeluarkan suara, ia mati-matian untuk tidak gugup, ia tak mau Naruto menyadari perasaannya.

"Eh, su-sudah kok Sakura-chan, gomen." Naruto buru-buru melepaskan tangannya yang masih memeluk tubuh ramping Sakura dan menjauh untuk memberi jarak keduanya.

Hening…

Tak ada satu pun dari kedua belah pihak yang hendak mengeluarkan suara, Sakura bingung mau mengatakan apalagi pada pemuda di sampingnya ini. Sedangkan Naruto, dia sedang merutuki kebodohannya yang seenaknya saja memeluk Sakura seperti itu, walaupun sungguh dia menyukai wangi tubuh Sakura. Suasana serasa canggung untuk keduanya, ini benar-benar membuat mereka tak nyaman.

"Naruto, kalau pacarmu tahu kau mengantarkanku pulang, apa tak akan salah paham?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto, ia tak suka suasana seperti tadi, jadi lebih baik ia membuka topik pembicaraan. Lagipula, ia memang tak mau dikatai perempuan perusak hubungan orang atau perempuan perebut pacar orang. Tidak, ia tak mau diberi julukan saperti itu, ia bukan wanita murahan yang seenaknya mengemis cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan sudah memiliki pasangan, walau segimana ia mencintai orang itu.

"Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada malas, dia memang tak suka membahas ini. Sakura pun tak mengerti, kenapa setiap Sakura menyinggung soal pacarnya, Naruto pasti akan mengelak, padahal kepada teman-temannya yang lain tidak, Sakura tak habis pikir pada Naruto.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! aku dan kamu sama-sama mengetahuinya." ujar Sakura sinis, ia pastikan kali ini Naruto tidak boleh mengelak atau mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya." jawab Naruto dengan sangat santai, seolah bukan perkara besar.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"APAAA!" Sakura pun berteriak sangat kencang bahkan membelah suara hujan yang masih cukup lebat. Sakura hanya bisa melongo hebat dengan info yang ia dengar ini. Bukan, bukan karena ini berita membahagiakan untuknya. Tak ada dalam kamus kehidupan Sakura, bahagia atas penderitaan orang lain. Ia Cuma tak tega pada pemuda ini, pasti pemuda ini sedang patah hati.

Lagipula sejak kapan mereka berpisah. Rasanya tiga bulan yang lalu saat Naruto masih suka berhubungan dengannya lewat email, Naruto belum putus dari pacarnya itu. Bahkan, meskipun setelah mereka sama sekali tak pernah kirim email atau bertemu lagi, tapi Sakura tahu Naruto masih pacaran dengan perempuan itu, karena memang Sakura selalu membuka-buka facebook milik Naruto, ya mungkin bisa dibilang seperti stalker, atau mungkin tindakan seperti itu adalah tindakan seorang stalker. Tapi dua bulan ini memang Sakura tak melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, cukup satu bulan saja ia menjadi orang bodoh.

Memang dalam kurun waktu dua bulan, semuanya bisa berubah, bahkan dalam satu menit pun bisa saja mereka berpisah. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya siapa yang memutuskannya dan siapa pihak yang patah hati. Ia tak mau Naruto sakit hati, karena ia tahu pasti rasanya sesak sekali. Sepertinya memang yang memutuskan adalah perempuan itu, mana mungkin kan Naruto yang memutuskan, masa dia yang memulai dan dia juga yang mengakhiri hubungannya.

"Sakura-chan tak perlu seheboh itu. Memang kenapa kalau aku putus dengannya?" tanya Naruto sambil menutup kedua telinganya karena suara Sakura benar-benar keras seperti akan memporak-porandakan isi telinganya.

Pipi Sakura memperlihat gurat-gurat kecil yang membuatnya tampak manis, Sakura sadar reaksinya terlalu berlebihan, rasanya ia malu sendiri, jadi, ia pun hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Takut jika Naruto melihat pipinya yang memerah, ia pasti akan sangat malu sekali. Sebenarnya hal ini yang Sakura rindukan, berteriak seenaknya pada Naruto, memukul Naruto, atau menceramahi Naruto.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, lagipula aku yang memutuskannya, aku tak menyukainya. Tadi kan kau bilang kalau kita harus mengejar orang yang kita sukai. Sekarang aku tak akan putus asa lagi, atau mencoba mencari pelarian." ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya seperti dulu yang Sakura sangat rindukan. Tapi sayang kalimat yang dituturkan Naruto membuat Sakura tak memerhatikan cengiran itu.

"Hah? kau tidak menyukainya? lalu kenapa kau memintanya jadi pacarmu?. Pasti dia sakit hati, kau jahat sekali sih! seenaknya saja mempermainkan perasaan wanita. Kasihan dia, bagaimana kalau ternyata dia masih menyukaimu?" Sakura pun mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap heran manik sapphire Naruto. Rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Sakura, kalau ada yang bilang Sakura senang, salah besar. Perlu ditekankan sekali lagi, ia tak akan senang atas penderitaan orang lain, bagaimanapun ia juga seorang wanita.

"Tidak, dia juga sudah tak menyukaiku, buktinya sekarang dia sudah punya pacar baru." jelas Naruto santai, seperti tak ada rasa cemburu sedikitpun, meskipun dia bukan lagi pacarnya, tapi tetap saja perempuan itu kan mantannya. Sakura tak habis pikir, sebenarnya hubungan apa sih yang dilalui Naruto, bersama sudah satu tahun, tapi dengan mudah melupakan satu sama lain. Sakura saja yang tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Naruto sampai sekarang belum bisa melupakan Naruto.

"Cintamu itu benar-benar dangkal ya." ejek Sakura pada Naruto. Ia merasa bodoh bisa-bisanya mencintai orang seperti Naruto yang bisa dengan mudahnya berpaling. Setidaknya ia bersyukur tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda ini. Mungkin Naruto akan memutuskannya begitu saja, lalu hanya Sakuralah yang masih mencintainya. Setidaknya begini lebih baik, mencintai seseorang dalam diam.

"Apa seorang laki-laki yang mencintai seorang perempuan dengan sangat meskipun sudah tak bertemu berbulan-bulan, bahkan tak bisa melupakan perempuan itu meskipun sudah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain sebagai usahanya untuk melupakan perempuan tersebut adalah se-o-rang yang me-mi-li-ki cin-ta dang-kal?" ucap Naruto dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Sakura menautkan alisnya, ia tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Naruto itu.

"Hah? apa maksudmu? aku tidak mengerti."

"Sudahlah lebih baik cepat pulang sebelum hujan lebat lagi." Naruto pun melengos pergi ke arah motornya. Sakura pun hanya bisa mengikutinya di belakang, sungguh ia masih memikirkan perkataan Naruto tadi yang terasa ambigu.

Naruto pun menyuruh Sakura untuk naik ke motornya, yang hanya dijawab oleh Sakura dengan anggukan. Naruto mengandarai motornya dengan sangat hati-hati, tentu saja di jalan masih banyak genangan air hujan, dia tak mau motornya terpeleset bila terlalu cepat, lagipula dengan begini waktunya dengan Sakura akan jauh lebih lama, kan?.

Sakura bingung apa ia harus melaknat hujan atau malah berterimakasih, pasalnya berkat hari hujan seperti ini, ia bisa merasakan hal yang sudah lama ia rindukan, bercengkrama dengan Naruto lagi, ia tak peduli bila Naruto tak memiliki perasaan padanya. Bisa berteman dan bercengkrama seperti dulu saja, rasanya sudah sangat cukup. Ia menarik kata-katanya tadi, ternyata hujan kali ini tak seburuk yang ia kira, ia tak perlu mengundurkan diri menjadi seorang hujan lovers, selamanya ia akan senang ketika hari hujan, karena hujan bisa membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Apalagi dibumbui kenangan ini.

Perasaan Naruto tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura, hujan kali ini membuatnya merasa bahagia, setidaknya sudah lama dia tak merasa sedekat ini dengan Sakura. Meskipun ia lebih menyukai ketika hari cerah, tapi sepertinya ia tak keberatan jika tak melihat sinar sang surya lagi, kalau ketika hari hujan seperti ini bisa membuatnya sedekat tadi dengan Sakura.

Tak terasa mereka pun sudah sampai di kediaman Sakura, rasanya Naruto tak mengerti, bukankah dia mengendarai motornya dengan sangat lambat, tapi kenapa bisa cepat sampai, yang membuatnya harus cepat-cepat berpisah dari gadis musim semi yang sedang ia bonceng di belakangnya ini. 'motor sialan!' pikir Naruto, bagaimanapun juga waktu bisa berdua dengan Sakura seperti ini sangatlah langka, tapi kenapa harus secepat ini berlalu. Akhirnya Sakura pun turun dari motor Naruto, rasanya Naruto tak ingin berpisah dengannya, tapi apadaya, memang apa yang bisa dia lakukan?.

Naruto masih duduk di motornya, dia hanya bisa memerhatikan Sakura yang sedang melepaskan jas hujan milikinya tersebut. Sakura merasa risih dilihat Naruto seperti itu, Naruto melihatnya terlalu intens, sudah begitu memerhatikannya dari bawah sampai atas, dan tak henti-hentinya memerhatikan wajah cantik Sakura.

"Hm, ini Naruto jas hujanmu, maaf gara-gara jas hujan aku yang pakai, kau jadi basah deh." ujar Sakura sambil memberikan jas hujan berwarna orange tua itu pada pemiliknya, tersirat nada tak enak dari ucapan Sakura tadi. Tentu saja Sakura tak enak, meskipun Naruto sendiri yang meminjaminya bahkan sampai memakaikannya.

"Tak apa, yang penting Sakura-chan tak kehujanan." sahut Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya yang Sakura rindukan. Kali ini Sakura melihat cengiran itu, hingga mebuat pipinya memperlihatkan gura-gurat merah yang sangat tipis, bahkan Naruto pun tak menyadarinya.

"Terimakasih sudah peduli. Hati-hati di jalan ya, jangan sampai sakit lho." Sakura tersenyum tulus pada Naruto, yang menurut Naruto itu sangat manis, tak bisa dielakan lagi pipi Naruto pun bersemu merah namun seperti Sakura, gurat-gurat di pipi Naruto pun sangat tipis, tak disadari oleh Sakura barang sebentar pun.

"Terimakasih juga mau peduli. Tentu saja aku akan peduli padamu… karena…" Naruto langsung manancap gas pulang ke rumahnya, "…aku mencintaimu." lanjut Naruto pelan ketika sudah lumayan jauh dari kediaman Sakura.

"Aku akan selalu peduli padamu… karena…aku mencintaimu." ucap Sakura pelan, setelah itu ia memasuki rumahnya dan menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat di kasur yang sudah ia rindukan.

'aku mencintaimu.' Satu kalimat itu terucap bersamaan di jarak yang terlalu dekat, namun suara hujan menyembunyikannya. Satu kalimat yang mereka harapkan satu sama lain, satu kalimat yang sampai saat ini mengganjal dua anak manusia itu, satu kalimat yang terucap ketika hari hujan. Tapi sampai kapan mereka akan menyembunyikan perasaan mereka masing-masing, sampai kapan takdir memainkan perasaan suci itu. Sepertinya hanya kami-sama yang tahu, dan waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

Ketika hari hujan apapun bisa terjadi, ketika hari hujan ada memori yang teringat kembali, ketika hari hujan bisa menyatukan dua sejoli. Hujan tak patut untuk kita benci, hujan adalah berkah yang harus kita syukuri.

Tamat

Author's Note : Gyahaha akhirnya bisa debut juga :D, maaf ya ceritanya gaje gini, tolong maklumi saya hanyalah seorang author newbie. Ngomong-ngomong jas hujan yang Sakura pakai itu bayangkan sendiri saja, kancing-kancingnya ada di belakang bukan di depan*maklum ngarang bebas, nggak tahu aslinya ada nggak :D* Ini fic pertama saya, jadi, saya yakin masih banyak kesalahan, jadi bisakah memberikan kritik, saran, dan concrit bagi author newbie ini . Sampaikanlah segala kekurangan fic ini di kotak review, flame sih boleh-boleh aja asal yang membangun ya jangan yang menjatuhkan, maklumlah saya masih newbie jadi sepenuhnya saya sadar kok masih banyak kekurangan . Jadi please…Review yaaaa….:). Buat yang udah baca terimakasih udah mau baca fic gaje dan abal ini, apalagi kalau kasih review, saya benar-benar mengucapkan banyak terimakasih :p


End file.
